Mi amada obsesión
by Jul Angie
Summary: He vuelto con una historia que espero que les guste, reviews please, es HoroxLen, as algo angst, contiene Lemon. A mi parecer es muy buena.


One-shot, medio angustioso, lemon, yaoi, etc, etc.

**PRÓLOGO**

Había pasado todo desde aquella vez, todo, su amado Horo no podía tocarlo, ¿Por qué? Por culpa de aquel entrometido, de aquel malvado pervertido que se había obsesionado con su amado Len, él ahora estaba traumado, su nívea piel se erizaba cada vez que la dulce mano de su amado la rozaba, empujaba a Horo cada vez que sus besos se volvían apasionados, y es que ya no podía, desde aquella vez, él había dejado de ser el mismo.

**MI AMADA OBSESIÓN**

**CAP 1/3**

**By: Jul-Tao**

El tiempo en que transcurrió la historia se marca en pequeñas circunstancias, Len tenía 14 años de edad y Horo-horo 20, él estudiaba psicología criminal, mientras Len aún iba al colegio, se conocieron a través de la hermana menor de Horo, que casualmente estaba en el mismo salón que Len, Pilika, que era su nombre, su hermano estaba mal acostumbrado de irla a recoger en su auto, pequeño y antiguo, y mientras eso pasaba Horo veía a un apuesto muchacho doblar la esquina todos los días, empezó admirando su belleza con un: "ese niño parece apuesto".

Un día Pilika y Len tuvieron que hacer un trabajo de historia y por azar de una moneda de 10 centavos lo hicieron en la casa de Pilika, ella vivía con su madre y con su padre, y Horo vivía en un departamento no muy lejos, ese día el auto pequeño y antiguo hizo su aparición, Pilika insistió a Len para que fueran con su hermano, fueron presentados, a Len no le había llamado la más mínima atención, aunque como en la mayoría de los hombres que había conocido se notaba en la mirada de Horo aquel chispazo de admiración al verlo, nada fuera de lo común, según el pequeño de pálida piel y ojos dorados.

El trayecto fue de lo más tranquilo, él los llevó y los dejó, pero se comprometió a llevar a Len a su casa. La tarde también pasó tranquila sin mayor novedad, llegada la noche vino puntual el peliazul y Len se despidió, esa vez fue donde se conocieron.

En otra situación, pasados ya varios meses desde aquello los hallamos a los dos ahora también en al auto de Horokeu Usui.

"Dime ¿te divertiste, bon bon?" Preguntó el mayor.

"Un poco, y tu dime- habló con un tono que se catalogaría como provocativo-de cuando aquí me llamas bon bon , amor".

Horo se había impresionado tanto con aquel muchacho que cuando tenían gimnasia él iba a verlo jugar, pues iban a una cancha que se encontraba a una cuadra de su colegio pues en éste practicaban las chicas, se sentaba y lo veía, primero le atrajo su rostro, después su porte elegante y altanero, luego su delgada figura, luego sus blancas piernas y así, hasta que al fín decidió platicarle de verdad un día, es decir algo más que un "hola", se acercó, cuando el único que quedaba era él, sentado en una grada amarrándose las agujetas, y así todos los jueves iba a verlo y se quedaba un rato a hablar con él, ¿su hermana, los jueves se quedaba en el colegio para practicar piano, así que se quedaba con su bello niño a hablar dos horas. Y así transcurrió todo el año escolar de Len, entre la ansiedad de verlo y la alegría de tenerlo a su lado.

Hasta que al fin Horo y él ya habían entablado una relación hace unas 2 semanas atrás.

(Flash back)

"¿Y que harás el sábado? "– Preguntó Len.

"Debo ir a dar un examen a la Universidad"- Respondió Horokeu, ambos sentados en las graderías. Se quedaron un tiempo callados, y en un acto amoroso Len se recargó en el hombro de aquel en cual había depositado su confianza y su amor en un año, lo sabían ambos, se gustaban, pero algo les impedía ser algo más que amigos, Len era muy orgulloso y muy cotizado para hacerlo él y Horo no tenía problemas así que él decidió hacerlo ese día.

-Len-Lo llamó, a lo que el nombrado respondió con un suave "¿qué sucede?", Horo agarró aire y lo dijo.

-Te amo, me gustas mucho- a lo que Len sólo dio la vuelta y lo miró diciendo.

-Yo también-

-¿Quieres entonces ser mi novio?- Len se volvió a recostar.

-Si- A los dos les valía un pepino la diferencia de edades y que ambos fueran hombres, vivían en una sociedad abierta, se veían cosas peores.

Horo, sabía lo que era tener un novio o novia, los besos, los abrazos, la complicidad, la intimidad, el sexo, todo aquello que Len aún ignoraba en experiencia.

De repente alzó al pequeño ángel que traía recargado en su hombro y le levantó el rostro por la barbilla, y se acercó a él, poco a poco sin prisa alguna y lo besó, Len rodeó sus brazos en su cuello y Horo lo tomó de las caderas, se besaron tiernamente un largo momento, pero esa lentitud estaba desesperando a Horo-horo, que empezó a besarlo de una manera más urgente, lamió sus labios y se abrió paso entre ellos y reclamó esa boca dulce y hermosa y la hizo suya, Horo cabe recalcar, era muy posesivo y el pequeños Len no sería la excepción. Así mientras el beso se volvía más furioso y apasionado, las manos de Horo quisieron más, una de ellas bajó por su pierna acariciándola atrevidamente, y la otra se posó el trasero del Tao, ante esto Len se apartó y apartó sus manos, aún no estaba listo para tantas cosas, no aún, no lo estaba. Más aún así Horo no se rendía fácilmente, todas las veces que se besaron trató de tocar más de lo debido, hasta que hizo que su pareja se acostumbrara a las caricias de su amado Horo.

(Fin de flash back)

Siguiendo en la conversación en el auto.

"Desde hoy, ¿hasta que hora tienes permiso Len?"

"Hasta ninguna, mis padres viajaron y me dijeron que podría quedar hoy y mañana en casa de un amigo" Su tono sonó aún más provocativo.

"Puedes quedarte en mi departamento si quieres" Dijo Horo.

"Eso quería".

"Len" habló de pronto seriamente el ainu-"¿quieres de verdad quedarte en conmigo, sabes muy bien que sucederá".

"Lo se, y quiero que suceda" Contestó con las mejillas sonrosadas, aún así intentaba esconderlas bajo un tono de voz indiferente.

"De acuerdo" susurró Horo y se desvió del camino para ir a su casa.

Pero, dejando esta escena, debemos saber más sobre Horokeu Usui, pues es necesario.

Debemos decir que su principal vicio son sin duda el cigarro y la bebida, su mejor amigo se llama Yoh Asakura que estudia administración de empresas, y saber además que está por conseguir empleo en un consultorio psiquiátrico donde trabaja un muchacho un poco mayor que él que conoció y amablemente lo recomendó, se llamaba Hao Asakura, más no tenía nada que ver con Yoh. Horo siempre fue un chico rebelde por lo que ni bien cumplió los 18 años se independizó, su hermana es su tesoro y sus padres tienen todo su cariño, pero ninguno de ellos sabe de sus vicios, ni de su visita a clubes nocturnos, ni su variada vida amorosa, pero todo eso cambió cuando conoció a Len Tao que ahora él es el único que sabe sobre todo eso. Horo está en el último semestre de su carrera y esta ansioso por salir y trabajar, siempre le pareció fascinante la mente del humano, en especial la mente retorcida, quería observarla e experimentar con ella, le encanaba la idea. Siempre fue un chico directo y social, fiestero y comelón. Su apariencia inocente cautivaba a cualquiera, pero de inocente no tenía un pelo.

Bueno, en el caso de Len Tao, era un chico sumamente atractivo, más para el genero masculino que el femenino, traía enamorado al director y al profesor de gimnasia, al director, con esa actitud fría y con ese rostro tan bello, y al profesor de gimnasia, con ese bello cuerpo y esa agilidad gatuna, pero jamás decidió acercarse a ambos aunque bien sabía lo que provocaba una mirada seductora en ambos. Era inteligente y misterioso, fuera de lo común y no tenía muchos amigos que digamos, no buenos amigos, era algo parecido a un muchacho rico, pero jamás le gustaron los lujos, se había llevado siempre bien con sus padres hasta que les presentó a su "novio", pero ese enojo les duró sólo una par de días y aceptaron a su hijo y a su novio tal y como eran, también Horo-horo llegó a llevarse bien con sus padres, y eso era bueno.

De regreso a la historia, ellos ya estaban en el ascensor junto con una de las vecinas de Horo-horo a quien ayudaron cargar las bolsas del mercado, pues era muy anciana para ello. Luego entraron al departamento, Len se sentía muy nervioso, las manos le sudaban y el corazón estaba muy agitado, el hecho de pensar que aquella noche iba a perder su virginidad y se iba a entregar completamente lo aterraba mucho, pero lo hacía por su Horo, porque él le había dado mucho, pero jamás pudo retribuirle, ahora lo haría, sabía cuanto deseaba Horo aquello y entonces lo haría, esa noche se entregaría.


End file.
